Cancelled Star vs. The Forces of Evil episodes
Cancelled episodes Parley With the Pony This episode was originally set to be aired as the season 1 finale on September 28, 2015, but as of May 2015, the episode has been cancelled due to copying off Part B of the first episode, Party With a Pony. The story begins at the Diaz Household where Star speaks with her mother via interdimensional mirror. When Marcocomes into her messy bedroom looking for his lucky hoodie, Star helps him look for it by summoning a litter of kitten maids. Among the clutter in Star's room, Marco finds multiple messages in bottles, which Star recognizes as messages from the Waterfolk. When Star reads one of them, she says that they need to go to the Waterfolk Domain in order to save Pony Head. Using Star's dimensional scissors, Star and Marco travel to the undersea kingdom of the waterfolk, using a magic air bubble to breathe underwater. According to the message Star received, Pony Head has been arrested for vandalizing the city with graffiti and stealing the waterfolk's most precious treasure: the Pearled Tiara. Star believes Pony Head is innocent, but Marco is not so sure. In the waterfolk's prison, Star and Marco find Pony Head jailed, and Pony Head pleads innocence for stealing the Pearled Tiara. With Pony Head's trial the very next day, Star and Marco wonder how to help her when help arrives in the form of Johnny Blowhole, partying-dolphin-turned-attorney-at-law. He assures Star and Marco that he will clear Pony Head's name. Unfortunately, Johnny demonstrates complete ineptitude in the courtroom the next day when he pleads Pony Head's guilt and reveals that he lied about his law credentials. After denying Pony Head's request for a different lawyer, the judge calls the trial to order, and the prosecutor begins by presenting several pieces of incriminating evidence: the Pearled Tiara itself, the purse that the Tiara was found in (which belongs to Pony Head), and a photograph of Pony Head at the time of her arrest. When Johnny Blowhole sides with the prosecution for his compelling case, Pony Head becomes enraged, causing the court bailiffs to restrain and muzzle her. With no one to represent Pony Head, Star steps up to defend her. She begins by calling a duplicate of herself to the witness stand. The duplicate Star testifies that the purse could not belong to Pony Head because she never uses an accessory more than once and she always writes her S's backwards in her graffiti. In light of this information, the judge agrees to reopen the investigation. However, Star is put in charge of the investigation, and if she fails to find proof of Pony Head's innocence, she and Marco will join her in prison. After court is adjourned, Pony Head thanks Star for defending her in court, and Star asks her if she can remember anything from the night she was arrested. Pony Head says she does not remember a thing and that "time is like a blur" to her. When Pony Head mentions "time", Star gets an idea, and she drags Marco along to clear Pony Head's name. Ole Moon River Originally set to air on January 16, 2017, as part of the show's second season, but was scrapped in July 2016. In an effort to prove Pony Head's innocence, Star and Marco travel to the Plains of Time dimension. Star comes up with the idea of going into the past to catch the real culprit in the act, but Marco thinks it's a very bad idea. The two meet with Father Time, who is still pulling the Wheel of Progress on his carriage of Time Hamsters. They borrow the Wheel of Progress from him and use Star's dimensional scissors to travel back in time. Unfortunately, Star and Marco go back too far and end up in past Mewni—when Star's parents Moon Butterfly and River Johansen are teenagers. They find Moon, River, and their noble-looking friend Dirt exploring a cave in the forest, despite Moon and Dirt's objections. When they are attacked by a green slime monster, Dirt rescues River from being devoured. Having been humiliated in front of Moon, River tearfully runs away in embarrassment. Ignoring Marco's concerns about causing a time paradox, Star follows River to help him. She pretends to be an advice-giving tree to avoid revealing herself, and she gives River advice on how to win Moon's heart. After River runs off with renewed resolve, Marco suggests they return to the present and go back to helping Pony Head, but Star thinks her father could use more help. River tries multiple times to impress Moon, but Dirt outperforms him at everything, and he only makes a bigger fool of himself. Wondering if Dirt is too good to be true, Star and Marco decide to spy on him. At nightfall, they follow Dirt into the sewers and discover that he's actually an agent of the Mud Dwellers sent to assassinate Moon Butterfly so his people can take over Mewni. Though Marco is still nervous about them interfering with the timeline, Star says they have to save Moon or else she may never be born. Dirt goes to Moon's castle bedroom with a knife hidden behind his back, but before he can assassinate the princess, Star and Marco burst in disguised in armor. They try to apprehend Dirt, but Moon defends him with the royal magic wand. Before Star can explain what's going on, Dirt makes his escape, and Star and Marco pursue. Moon follows as well and calls out to River for help. Star and Marco corner Dirt, but he gets the drop on them with a pile of hay. With Star and Marco incapacitated, Dirt attempts to kill Moon, but River knocks him out and exposes his true colors as one of the mud people. With Moon safe and the Butterfly bloodline preserved, Star and Marco return to the present. Despite successfully setting history on the right track, they are no closer to clearing Pony Head's name. Star notices her Magic Instruction Book and comes up with another idea. She opens up the book and greets Glossaryck. Glossy Knows Best Originally set to air on March 9, 2018, but in July 2017, it was delayed to May 2018 before being cancelled in September 2017. Star explains Pony Head's situation to Glossaryck, but Glossaryck's advice to her is as cryptic as it always is. After buttering him up with compliments, Star asks him for help to solve her dilemma, and Glossaryck says he can only offer help related to magic. With this in mind, Glossaryck tells Star and Marco about a magical ritual to travel into his mind. Inside Glossaryck's mind, Star and Marco find themselves in a cheesy television sitcom where multiple Glossarycks play as his family and neighbor. When asked where Glossaryck is, his wife "Momssaryck" explains that he's in his "Dad Cave" and menacingly says he is not to be disturbed. Glossaryck's neighbor "Nosy Neighssaryck" and daughter "Teen Girlssaryck" soon enter, and Teen Girlssaryck immediately falls in love with Marco. Star assists Momssaryck in the kitchen while Marco deals with a love triangle between himself, Teen Girlssaryck, and Nosy Neighssaryck. All the while, both are very put off by the family's occasionally menacing demeanors. Without any clues as to Pony Head's predicament, Star and Marco decide to leave and get to the bottom of things. Reasoning that Glossaryck almost never shows any emotion, Star decides to go see him in his "Dad Cave". However, when the other Glossarycks see what she's up to, they merge into a large and grotesque monster. As Star and Marco run away, they open the door to Glossaryck's "Dad Cave" and realize it leads into the sitcom television studio's backstage area. Star blasts the pursuing monster with her magic, but it simply reforms itself seconds later. Star and Marco take refuge from the monster in Glossaryck's dressing room, where they find Glossaryck himself talking on the phone with his agent. Star tries to get his attention, but his attention is focused on his phone call. The Glossaryck monster breaks through the dressing room door, but Glossaryck effortlessly shoos it away. He tells Star once again that he's on the phone. When Star fails to get the hint, Glossaryck tells her straightforwardly to inspect Pony Head's cell phone before ejecting her and Marco from his mind. Having finally gotten the clue she wanted, Star says they need to head back to the Waterfolk Domain. Cat's Pajamas Originally set to air on April 5, 2019. As of May 2018, the episode has been cancelled due to poor comic sales. Upon returning to the Waterfolk Domain, Star asks the still-imprisoned Pony Head about her compact phone, but Pony Head says she lost it in the Dimension of Cats with Human Faces. After their past visit to that dimension and considering Marco's cat allergy, Marco dismisses the idea. When he and Star return to Earth, they find Ferguson and Alfonzo playing with Star's magical belongings. As it turns out, the two have a habit of doing so whenever Star and Marco are away on interdimensional adventures. In return, they also walk the laser puppies for them. Using a two-person cat suit, Star and Marco prepare to travel to the Dimension of Cats with Human Faces in disguise, but they are unable to walk in perfect sync. Luckily, Ferguson and Alfonzo offer to teach them how, having previously spent time as a single-bodied centaur. Therefore, Star and Marco allow Ferguson and Alfonzo to accompany them. In the Dimension of Cats with Human Faces, Star, Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo enter a large litter box-shaped city and blend in with the locals, but Marco's cat allergies immediately start to flare up. At the castle, they meet with the city's leader Cashew and ask about Pony Head's compact phone. When Cashew says she doesn't know what a compact is, Star reveals her own compact, which Cashew recognizes as a "god-egg". Cashew's attendants guide Star and her friends to the city's worship chamber, where Pony Head's compact phone is revered by the populace for its ability to play bird videos. All the while, Marco threatens to give him and his friends away because of his allergies. When Star snatches the "god-egg" from its pedestal, the human-faced cats attack, and Marco blows them away with a great allergic sneeze. The worship chamber descends into chaos, made worse by the laser puppies that stowed away in Ferguson and Alfonzo's cat suit. Star and her friends distract the human-faced cats by using the puppies' laser eyes like laser pointers, Star retrieves Pony Head's phone, and they escape back to the Waterfolk Domain. When Star returns Pony Head's phone to her, Pony Head says that she forgot she downloaded everything from that phone to a newer model, making Star and Marco's trip to the Dimension of Cats with Human Faces completely pointless. Pony Head apologizes to Star for making her mission so difficult, and Star looks at Pony Head's phone. In it, she finds a selfie of Pony Head next to the Goblin Dogs truck.